


Stories of our Skin

by Tezzieh



Category: Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: F/M, Faye being her dads wingman, Walt being a big soft teddy bear, cute fluffy and smutty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: A Walter Marshall long fic.Slice of life, bookstore romance, the whole shabang. Except Walter is not good at romance and very good at sex.
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Stories of our Skin

Walter is waiting, leaned up against his truck, as Faye runs out of the house. “Where are we going today?” He opens the passenger's side door. Faye shakes her head and pushes the door shut again. “We’re going into town.” She says. Walter furrows his brow. “Why? Don’t you go into town with your mother all the time?” He asks.  
“Just come on.” Faye grabs Walter by the hand and pulls lightly. Walter presses the key of his truck to lock it. “Yeah yeah, calm down.” He says softly. “There is a new bookstore I want to check out.” Faye says, looking at her father, with eager eyes. “Fine.” Walter decides not to protest. 

Faye happily talks about school and her friends as they stroll into town. Walter listens attentively. He has never been much of a talker, but a listener all the more. Faye decides she likes that about her dad. 

The bookstore Faye leads Walter to is festively decorated. There are quite a few people. “Do we have to?” Walter is not a big fan of crowds. “Don’t be such a partypooper, dad.” Faye says. She drags Walter into the store.   
The store has a very vintage coffee shop feel to it. It smells like hot chocolate and hazelnut. “Isn’t this cool.” Faye says with a wide grin. “Yeah, I suppose.” Walter says. “They even have kittens here!” Faye runs off. Walter pinches the bridge of his nose.   
He walks after his daughter, trying to not bump into any of the other shoppers. There is quite some enthusiasm for the new shop. Walter can quite see why. The shop is warm and cozy and of course kittens are a sure fire way to draw in people. 

He finds Faye in a big armchair with no less than three kittens in her lap. He chuckles, shakes his head and looks down on her. “Aren’t we supposed to be here for the books?” He asks. Faye looks up at him with a sheepish grin. “Maaaybe.” She says angelically. “Then go find yourself a book.” He tells her. “Ugh fine, just watch after these little guys.” Faye rises.  
She motions for her father to sit down. Walter sighs and sits down in the armchair. The kittens snuggle up to his warmth at once. “They like you.” Faye says, before dashing away. Walter heaves a deeper sigh and scratches one of the kittens behind the ear.

You notice a man seated in the big armchair in the reading area. Except he is not reading. He seems to be waiting. You take the lull in check outs and coffee orders to observe him.   
You are pretty convinced if you were to look up the word dad in the dictionary, you’d find a picture of his guy. He is wearing a knitted jumper, the daddest dad jeans possible and caterpillar boots. His beard is closed cropped and his hair falls in corkscrew ringlets.   
His eyes meet yours. You send him a sweet smile. A slight fluster dusts his cheeks. That quite amuses you. A shy dad huh? Gosh, that sure makes him exponentially cuter. And you already thought him quite hunky. The way his jumper spans across his chest and tenses at his upper arms does not escape your notice.

A teenage girl rushes for him. “Sweetie, please don’t run in the sitting area, we don’t want you to stumble over one of the kittens.” You call out to her. She looks up startled. Her father looks up as well.   
“Oh, I-I’m sorry miss.” The girl mumbles. “I know you mean no harm, but the kittens are small and can easily get underfoot.” You say. The girl bites her lip and flusters. Her dad gets up. “C’mon, sit down.” He gestures at the armchair. The girl carefully sits down. The kittens in the chair seek out her warmth.

You can’t watch for long. You have customers that want to buy books or order coffee, tea and hot cocoa.   
But every so often, when you look up, you find the dad wandering around.

During another calm moment you lean over the counter. “Hey, psh.” You hiss at the girl. She looks up from the book she is reading. “That your dad?” You mouth at her. She nods and sends you a small smile. “He is cute.” You tell her. That makes her laugh.   
“Dad!” The girl calls out. Quickly the man comes to her. “What’s going on?” He asks. “This lady thinks you are cute.” She tells him. He turns to you. You smile at him. There is no smile back from him this time. Instead he puffs out his chest and turns back to his daughter. “Don’t be like this dad!” She tells him.  
You decide not to give up yet. You gesture at him come over. Father and daughter exchange a look and the girl nods. He heaves a light sigh and comes over to the counter. “What?” He frowns at you. “Can I offer you a cup of coffee?” You cooe. The man slightly tilts his head. “Come on, it is on the house. What would your daughter like, tea or hot cocoa?” You say sweetly. A light fluster rises to his cheeks.   
“Faye, what would you like?” He asks his daughter. “Hot cocoa, please.” She answers joyfully. “And you?” You purr at the dad. “Espresso, if you have it.” He says, a bit awkward now. “A hot cocoa and an espresso, coming up.” You walk over to the coffee machine and set it to work. 

Faye gets up and nudged Walter with her elbow. “Don’t be so weird dad.” She hisses to him. “How am I weird?” He asks. “This woman is flirting with you and you act like you are made of stone!” Faye replies. Walter’s ears turn red. Faye facepalms. “Don’t tell me you did not notice.” She gives her father an incredulous look.   
Walter shrugs his broad shoulders. “You didn’t notice. Oh my god, dad!” Faye says, just a little too loud. Several people look up at her and Walter.

“One cup of cocoa and an espresso.” You says, putting a large mug of cocoa down before Faye and a small cup for her father. “Thanks.” Faye grabs her cocoa and goes back to the armchair. “What is she reading?” You ask. “I think something Neil Gaiman.” Is the father’s answer. “And what do you like to read, sir?” You ask. “What have you got?” He retrotts.   
You chuckle. “Oh mister.. -” You pause, giving him a look, so he might provide you at least his last name. That sure would make for an easier conversation. “Marshall, Walter Marshall.” He replies. “Mister Marshall, I have got everything. Especially the rarer literature. I even have a faux copy of El Azif.” You reply to him.   
"El Azif?” He frowns at you. “Not a fan of cosmic horror?” You ask. “Never really bothered to get into it.” Walter replies. “Do you like horror?” You inquire. Walter shrugs his broad shoulders. “I see enough hororr in my job.” He replies.  
He takes a small sip of his espresso and then just down the whole cup in one go. “This is good stuff.”‘ He comments. You send him a smile. “What do you do for a living?” You ask. Walter chuckles airily. “I am a detective. Homicide is pretty much my … bread and butter.” He replies. “Ah, so no Wallander or The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo for you, huh?” You titter a giggle. Walter shakes his head. “No, I don’t like to take my work into my free time.” He replies. 

Customers come to the counter to pay and to order coffee, tea and chocolate, some to go and others to drink in the reading area. 

Walter remains at the counter, but makes sure to stay out of the way. You glance at him from time to time. You notice he is not taking his eyes off of you.

“You know, if your girl likes that book, she can buy it, too.” You tell him, after a while. Walter looks at Faye over his shoulder. “Are you going to buy it or not?” He asks. Faye looks up from her book. “Oh dad, can’t we stay.” She pouts.   
“Look, sweetie, I am more than happy to have you here, but this is not a library, I have to actually sell the books to make a living.” You tell her. Faye looks a bit guilty. “Can I at least finish my cocoa?” She asks. You can’t help a chuckle. “Of course sweetie.” You cooe.

Walter gently takes the book from Faye’s hands. “Don’t tell your mother. She’ll say that I am spoiling you.” He tells her. “I’ll just keep it at your place.” Faye says, hiding her smile with her mug. Walter chuckles in reply.   
He retrieves the book to you. “Clan of the Cave Bear.” You say. “Your daughter has good taste and a developed one too.” You scan the book. “That is twelve dollars please.” You hand him the book. “For the book, espresso and the cocoa, you are not going to make a profit of that.” Walter pulls his debit card from his wallet. “Cocoa and the espresso are on the house, Mister Marshall.” You purr. “Please, call me Walter.” He rumbles in reply. His tone of voice is very charming. 

Faye rises from her hair and retrieves her mug to you. “Thank you so much, miss.” She says with a wide smile. “We ought to leave a tip.” Walter opens his wallet again. “I know something better. Do you have a piece of paper?” Faye grins mischievously.   
You give Faye a sheet of paper and hand her a pen. She writes down a phone number and in big graceful letters her father’s name. “Call him.” She mouths at you. You can’t help a giggle.

Walter and Faye leave your shop, but you can’t get them out of your head the entire day.

You see Faye again three days later. But she comes alone. 

“Hey.” She says with a big smile. “Called my dad yet?” She asks. “I had no occasion to, opening days have been hell.” You reply. “That is too bad.” Faye shrugs.   
“What can I do for you?” You ask her. “I finished Clan of the Cave Bear.” She says. “In three days, you are a keen one, aren’t you?” You smile. “I have got the next book for you, if you’d like it.” You come from behind the counter.   
You gesture to her to follow. Faye is quickly to come after you. You lead her to the second floor and show her to the historic romance shelf. “I bet this right where you found Clan of the Cave Bear.” You cooe. “I don’t think I remember. I mainly remember dad not understanding you were flirting with him.” Faye replies. That makes you laugh.   
“You really need to call him.” Faye whispers. You can help a fluster from creeping up your cheeks. “You like him, don’t you?” Faye grins widely up at you. You give a huffy little chuckle in reply. “You are a clever girl, aren’t you.” You cooe. Faye happily nods. 

Faye pays for her book and says goodbye. “I’ll tell dad you say hi.” She teases. “I’d rather do that myself.” You reply, sending her a wink.

Walter startles when his phone rings. He gives it a disturbed look. It is a number he doesn’t know. It almost makes him decline the call … Almost.   
“Yes, Marshall.” He says, as he picks up. “Mr. Marshall, hi.” He recognises your voice. His heart skips a beat. “Y/N… Why do you call?” He asks, almost slapping himself right after. How could he ask something so stupid. You laugh softly on the other end of the line.  
“Your daughter was just here.” You say. That alarms Walter. “Is she alright?” He asks. “No need to be worried, she just came to find the next part of the Earth Children series.” You answer. Walter let’s out a relieved sigh. “She said I really should give you a call.” You purr. “And so you did.” Walter is very glad you can’t see him. You chuckle softly.   
“Very well, you called me. Shall we now get back to our work?” Walter asks. “Well, I wouldn’t want to have called you in vain.” You reply. “You have not.” Walter says softly. Not with the way your voice makes him feel. He is grinning like a loon.   
He can hear you heave a sigh. “Very well, then I shall leave you to your work.” You reply. “Thank you so much. Have a good day.” Walter says and he hangs up. Immediately he feels like hurling his phone across the room. That small conversation went so fucking wrong!

He’s at the shop the next morning.   
You are surprised to see him. “Good morning, Mr. Marshall.” You say happily. “Please, call me Walter. Good morning to you too.” He says. He sounds a tad awkward, you notice. “Is there something I can do for you?” You ask.  
Walter takes a deep breath, which puffs out his chest. And gods does that make him glorious. “Well … I was thinking … Yesterday’s phonecall wasn’t ... “ He rubs his hand over his face. “I kinda fucked that up.” He mutters. You chuckle sweetly and shake your head. “No you didn’t.” You cooe.   
You walk around the counter and touch him gently on his arm. “When you said I hadn’t called you in vain, I knew that it would be right.” You say sweetly. Walter can’t help a wide grin. He touches your arm in return, a light graze of fingers, but you recognise the subconscious flirt. “I quite liked to hear your voice.” He said. 

Customers come into the shop and you have to go back to the counter to pour them tea and check out their books.   
Walter wanders around the shop. You follow him with your eyes. He heads upstairs, where your eyes can’t follow. So you focus on the customers, chatting happily with them. You make them coffee and tea and check out their books. You are quite glad with how well business is going for now.

Walter comes back to the counter when you are free of customers again. “Found something you like?” You ask him. Walter shakes his head. “It’s been a while since I last read a book.” He says with a soft snicker.   
“I think I have something you will like.” You purr. “Oh now I am curious.” Walter replies. You erupt from behind the counter and head up the stairs. Walter follows you, but tries not to seem too eager.   
You head to a small shelf, with large thick books, ponderous tomes. “Are you sure that is for me?” Walter asks. “Oh yes.” You nod. You reach for a huge blue book. “I find that Mr. Lovecraft helps put things in perspective.” You hand him the book. Walter weighs it in his hands. “I doubt I even need to read it to gain perspective.” He chuckles.   
“It is full of short stories, read one when you feel the need of … perspective. I do warn you, they can be quite chilling.” You place one hand on the book and grin up at Walter. Walter grins back at you. 

“You know what, take it home. If you don’t like it, you can just return it.” You say sweetly.

Walter places his hand over yours. There is something soft in his eyes as your gaze meets his. Even his smile is sweet and gentle. Your heart gives a little clench. Walter is incredibly charming when he smiles.   
“I do have to compensate you somehow, for this kindness.” He says. “You can take me out.” You reply, deciding to take the leap. “S-sure… When do you have time?” Walter agrees. His shoulders tense a little. “Thursday night?” You suggest. Walter nods. “Sure, I can do Thursday, what do wana do?” He peers you in the eye.   
You ponder on your answer for a little. “I could cook for you.” You suggest. “How about we cook together?” Walter replies.   
“Your place, or mine?” Walter murrs. “Your place?” You cooe. Walter nods in reply. “Fine by me.” He affirms. “Wonderful, should I come on my own accord, or will you pick me up?” You ask. “I’ll pick you up.” Walter replies.

You head back down and find there are customers waiting. 

“I’ll see you thursday.” Walter says. “Yeah see you then.” You send him a smile. He smiles back warmly.   
He takes his leave then. You can’t keep your focus, watching as he goes.


End file.
